Doctor Who in 100 words
by the epic storytellers
Summary: A series of drabbles about Doctor Who all in 100 words. Created by inkhandedlady and deeplyshallow. Please review!
1. Don't stop running

The Doctor sometimes wondered if it would ever get too much.

The constant running, never standing still. Never pausing for breath, or to see what happened. He ran into the sunset, or rather, the blue box, with the dashing heroine, or rather, the brave companion, and didn't stop, didn't stand still.

Even when the companions left, whether of their own accord, or because something dreadful happened to separate them, he didn't stand still. He moved again, kept helping and saving until, at the end of the day, he couldn't run any more.

But he never looked back. Not since her.

By Inkhandedlady AN: Fan fiction Mcnuggets just gained a baby brother.


	2. Humans

He stared at the man standing in front of him, threatening to jump, yet terrified of his own threat.

"Look, just don't ok? Seriously, there's no point."

The man moved cautiously away, running from the edge, not even offering thanks.

Now he could get onto business, he jumped down from the ledge, and got ready to face the onslaught of the waiting aliens. Unfortunately, they were harder to convince. With no companion around, it was harder to distract them. He had to stop the aliens on his own.

"Humans," he muttered grimly. "Can't live with them; can't live without them."

By Inkhandedlady


	3. War

He looks down on his planet; it is a war greater that he has ever seen. So many lives are lost daily. It has been going on for centuries yet shows no sign of ending, how long will this go on for? How many more lives will be lost? How many races will be driven to extinction? Planets destroyed?

There is only one solution, he has known that for years but finally he is forced to face it. He looks at his planet one last time before he detonates the bomb, which will end the war… and kill his race.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Just to let you know unlike the other drabbles I will not upload one of these every second day, mainly because I don't have enough ideas, I will update when I feel like it, so you'll probably hear more from Inkhandedlady.


	4. Excercise

Clambering up the hosepipe, she sighed.

"Come on Donna!" The Doctor yelled impatiently, his sonic screwdriver in hand. "Don't have all century, you know!"

It wasn't exactly the first time they'd been chasing aliens, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

He grabbed her arm, yanking her up the last metre or so, and they set off the find the latest brood of aliens that felt Earth would be better invaded and eventually destroyed. Donna understood saving the Earth was important to the Doctor; and she wanted to help.

But still, did they have to run about quite so much?


	5. Teachers

The Doctor stood outside the door of squabbling rowdy kids; Year 10 kids. He sighed as he heard the different layers of noise, the loud laughing boys, and the quiet scribble of girls. He walked in, ready to face the children.

"Hi, I'm your biology cover teacher." There were two different reactions, the boys sighed with annoyance, and still smiled; hoping to get away with little work. The girls glanced up for a moment, barely interested; before getting back to work on whatever they were writing.

The Doctor sighed, surrendering. He missed the old days when kids wanted to learn.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: Not very good; but the 100 word limit was annoying and I had to cut off the end.


	6. Physics and Fires

"So, Doctor, how does time travel actually work?" muttered Donna, slightly bored (though that was a rarity in the Tardis), sitting on the worn out battered seats.

"Hmm..." muttered the Doctor, and after attacking on part of the Tardis that was currently smoking, turned round to continue. "In one word Donna, physics. Don't worry about it, honestly."

Donna sighed, wishing she'd paid more at school. The Doctor laughed at her expression, before turning round and continuing to try and fix the Tardis.

"Here Donna," he spoke worriedly, waking her out of her trance. "Hand me that fire extinguisher, will you?"

By Inkhandedlady


	7. Reporting for Work

Martha was walking to work; her first day. She passed a not particularly exciting street in the city and rounded pass the corner to the hospital. She eagerly stepped towards it, but then turned a sharp left and headed to a small dark building at the side of the road.

Stepping into the inconspicuous reception, she flashed her card at the secretary, and walked into her office; after the year of travelling, she'd never thought she would be able to work in a office.

Her boss walked in, and she greeted him.

"Martha Jones, reporting for duty for U.N.I.T, sir."

By Inkhandedlady


End file.
